JFK Assassination
Irving Although Oswald lived variously in Oak Cliff, he appeared to have a safehouse at Ruth Paine's residence in Irving. Oswald apparently stored a rifle here in the garage. Both Ruth and Arthur claimed to have no idea of this at all. A man who lived nearby, apparently with his sister, Buell Wesley Frazier had moved to Dallas in Sept 1963 and got a job at the TSBD, which was 10+ miles away. At the very least, when Oswald was staying at the Paines over the weekends Frazier would give Oswald a lift, to and from work, in his car. Frazier told the Warren Commission he first met Oswald at the TSBD when he was asked by the manager to show Oswald the ropes, though Frazier himself had only just started there. The Paines ought to know more about Oswald and his activities than anyone. Coup plans in Cuba to follow his death Codenamed AM WORLD, there was a coup plan scheduled to go ahead in Cuba December 1st 1963. It was designed to look as if the USA had nothing to do with it. Juan Almeida was to be the leader of Cuba. This plan was kept top secret. Anti-Castro Cubans were trained and stationed at Fort Benning ready to participate. The plan involved an assassination of Fidel while in his car, Lee Oswald may have been the chosen assassin. This might explain why Lee brought a rifle to work on 22/11/63 if that was the day he was to fly out to Cuba, possibly via Mexico City. Confessions *Carlos Marcello has confessed to ordering Kennedy killed *James Earl Files has confessed to being the grassy knoll gunman *E Howard Hunt has confessed to being "a benchwarmer on the big event" *Chuncery Holt has confessed to being one of the three tramps *William Robert Plumlee confessed to have flown John Roselli to Dallas on a mission to abort the assassination *Roscoe White *David Morales, told lifelong friend Ruben Carbajal and business partner Robert Walton that "we" had taken care of Kennedy *Santo Trafficante, "Mob lawyer" Frank Ragano wrote in his book that Santo Trafficante told him that he and Carlos Marcello "should have killed Bobby" instead of JFK. After Roselli died "Now only two people know who killed Kennedy and they ain't talking." *John Martino, "Flo, they're going to kill him. They're going to kill him when he gets to Texas" *Abe Weinstein, "Ruby threatened to kill me a week before he killed Oswald." *Cecilia Walker witnessed Ruby's nasty fits of temper at the club. "He was kinda like a Jekyll-and-Hyde guy," Angel says. "One minute he was really nice and the next minute he wanted to pound your face into the cement." *Frank Sturgis *According to a biography of Sam Giancana written by his family, Giancana told his younger brother that it was Cain and Charles Nicoletti, not Lee Harvey Oswald, who were in the Texas Book Depository on November 22, 1963. Double Cross: The Explosive, Inside Story of the Mobster Who Controlled America. New York: Warner Books, 1992 George Smathers According to newly released documents by the John F. Kennedy Memorial Library, former Californian democratic senator George Smathers proposed an Operation Northwoods style false flag attack on Gitmo to then Massachusetts senator Kennedy. The Guardian reports Kennedy and Smathers were seriously entertaining the possibility of assassinating Fidel Castro. Kennedy was obviously against the entire idea. Smathers went on to propose the option of bombing American troops to provide an excuse for military intervention in Cuba. Significant about Smather’s confessions is the now apparent fact that the idea of bombing the US naval base at Guantanamo Bay was obviously floating in political circles as well as military ones some time before the actual formalization of the false flag proposals in the Operation Northwoods documents, ultimately rejected by President Kennedy in 1962. The other significant aspect of the confession by Smathers is that the proposals described within Northwoods in March of 1962 literally reflects the false flag proposal submitted to Kennedy in 1960 by senator Smathers. In the freshly released documents by the JFK Memorial Library, Smathers- who frequently joined John F. Kennedy on trips to the south- admits that he proposed the idea of a false flag attack on Gitmo during a conversation with the President-to-be. When the assassination idea was discarded Mr Smathers suggested provoking an incident at the US Naval base at Guantanamo Bay on the eastern tip of Cuba as a pretext for a US invasion. Smathers: “I did talk to him about a plan of having a false attack made on Guantanamo Bay which would give us the excuse of actually fomenting a fight which would then give us the excuse to go in and do the job. He asked me to write him something about it. And I think I did.” As noted this very proposal by Smathers in 1960 is stunningly similar to the infamous Northwoods document, signed by chairman Lyman Lemnitzer, in which the Joint Chiefs of Staff propose some pretty criminal things, among which the one proposed by Smathers to Kennedy in 1960. Under “Incidents to establish a credible attack” the Joint Chiefs came up with the following proposals in regards to the US naval base at Gitmo: 1- Start rumors (many). Use clandestine radio. 2- Land friendly Cubans in uniform “over-the-fence” to stage attack on base. 3- Capture Cuban (friendly) saboteurs inside the base. 4- Start riots near the base main gate (friendly Cubans). 5- Blow up ammunition inside the base; start fires. 6- Burn aircraft on air base (sabotage). 7- Lob mortar shells from outside of base into base. Some damage to installations. 8- Capture assault teams approaching from the sea or vicinity of Guantanamo City. 9- Capture militia group which storms the base. 10- Sabotage ship in harbor; large fires. 11- Sink ship near harbor entrance. Conduct funerals for mock-victims. In a February 2 1962 memorandum titled “Possible Actions to Provoke, Harass or Disrupt Cuba,” written by Gen. William H. Craig and submitted to Brig. Gen. Edward Lansdale, the commander of the Operation Mongoose project outlines Operation Bingo- a plan to “create an incident which has the appearance of an attack on U.S. facilities (GMO) in Cuba, thus providing an excuse for use of U.S. military might to overthrow the current government of Cuba.” In the context of Operation Mongoose, a highly classified US military operation, the refusal of Kennedy to put his signature under the before mentioned proposals is especially significant. According to countless sources from inside and outside the American intelligence communities, Mongoose was the infrastructure under which the assassination of Kennedy in ’63 has been carried out. Mongoose was in fact one of the largest covert operations ever conducted in the United States. It involved universities, military bases, individuals, businesses and government agencies- all neatly compartmentalized, of course. Later, just about the time the Joint Chiefs of Staff submitted their operation Northwoods document to the President, Smathers recalled Kennedy telling him: “George, I’d love to have you over … but I want you to do me a favour. I’d like to visit with you, I want to discuss things with you but I don’t want you to talk to me anymore about Cuba.” Smathers said he didn’t bring it up again until the President invited him to an informal dinner some time after: “I remember the President was actually fixing our own dinner and I raised the question of Cuba and what could be done and so on,” he related. “And I remember that he took his fork and just hit his plate and it cracked and he said, ‘Now, dammit, I wish you wouldn’t do that. Let’s quit talking about this subject.” The revealing aspects of the Smathers confessions released by the JFK Memorial Library can hardly be overestimated. By the time Kennedy was presented with Operation Nortwoods, he must have recognized the striking similarities to the Gitmo false flag proposal by Smathers. And just like in 1960, he firmly rejected the plans. James Files According to Files, Charles Nicoletti shot at Kennedy with the help of Johnny Rosseli from the Dal Tex building. Files was a backup shooter on the grassy knoll, ordered to shoot only if there hadnt been a headshot. Nicolleti complained to files after the event that he shot too early. Nicoletti may have been working with Peter Licavoli. They visited his Grace Ranch in Tuscon, Airzona before the killing. Chauncey Holt claimed that Licavoli was involved in organizing the assassination. Utimately Nicoletti worked for the Chicago outfit run by Tony Accardo, Files says. Accardo is a former driver for Alphonse Capone School Book Depository Oswald was placed in the School Book depository, a building owned by D.H. Byrd who had also founded the Civl Air Patrol during WW2. Byrd was involved with the Suite 8F Group Matthew Smith According to Matthew Smith author of "JFK: The Second Plot" On 21st November, 1963, Eugene Hale Brading arrived in Dallas with a man named Morgan Brown. They stayed in Suite 301 of the Cabana Motel. Later that day Brading visited the offices of Texas oil billionaire Haroldson L. Hunt. It is believed that Jack Ruby was in the offices at the same time as Brading. After the assassination of John F. Kennedy, Brading was arrested and taken in for interrogation because he had been "acting suspiciously" in the Dal-Tex Building, overlooking Dealey Plaza. He told police he had an appointment to meet Lamar Hunt, son of H.L. Hunt, the oil millionaire, on oil business and had gone into the building to make a phone call. Brading was released without charge. Another man, Larry Florer, was also arrested and detained for some hours. He said he had asked where he could find a telephone and had been directed to the Dal Tex building. Brading returned to his room at the Cabana Motel. It was later established that Jack Ruby visited the motel around midnight. Smith claims that J. D. Tippit and Roscoe White were also involved in this plot. Tippit was supposed to take Oswald to Redbird Airport where he was to be flown to Cuba in order to implicate Fidel Castro in the assassination. In his book, The Kennedy Conspiracy, Anthony Summers shows that Brading had links with Carlos Marcello, Santos Trafficante and David Ferrie. In 1968 Brading was interviewed by the Los Angeles Police Department because of his presence in Los Angeles on the night that Robert Kennedy was murdered. Roscoe White Roscoe White joined the United States Marines. In August-September 1957 Roscoe, also a Marine, took the same boat to Japan as Lee Harvey Oswald. He was stationed at Atsugi and worked on the U-2 project. In November of the same year, both White and Oswald ended up in Subic Bay, the Philippines, and, later, off the coast of Indonesia as part of a secret CIA invasion force White joined the Dallas Police Force in September, 1963. Soon afterwards, his wife Geneva White, claimed that she overheard her husband and Jack Ruby plotting the assassination of John F. Kennedy. It is thought that Tippit's car was the one that stopped at Oswald's house and beeped, and then picked him up down the street. White asked Tippit to drive Oswald to Redbird Airport but Tippit balked, suspecting they were involved in the assassination and White had to shoot him right then. Oswald ran away. There is a report that an extra police shirt was found in the backseat of Tippit's car, and we surmise that this belonged to Roscoe, who changed his clothes there. On 4h September, 1990, Roscoe's son, Ricky White, revealed to a meeting at the University of Texas that his father had been involved in killing the president: "The diary said after my father shot the President he handed his 7.65 Mauser to the man standing beside him, hurled over the fence, took the film from the military man, whirled around the fence and went through the parking lot." White added that Lee Harvey Oswald had also taken part but had not fired any of the shots. White then went on to kill J. D. Tippit. Ricky White claimed he had got this information from his father's diary. This apparently had been taken away by the Federal Bureau of Investigation. That (fatal shot) was fired by the man behind the stockade fence... Then it (the diary) states that he hands the rifle to a man to the right of him. And he has to hurl over the fence. He hurled over it, so therefore he jumped over the fence. There was a man that was evidently standing just right in front of him that was filming the motorcade. Geneva White is quoted as saying, 'When Rock lay dying he made a confession to our minister, the Reverend Jack Shaw. He named all the people he knew who were involved.' However, author Matthew Smith spoke to the Reverend Jack Shaw who denies Roscoe mentioned killing the President or Tippit. 'He did confess to taking life in the US and on foreign soil.' Abraham Zapruder Zapruder was born into a Russian-Jewish family in the city of Kovel in Ukraine. In 1949, Zapruder started his own company which he called "Jennifer Juniors". The company occupied floors five and six of the Dal-Tex Building at 501 Elm which, by 1963, was across the street from the Texas School Book Depository. The Dal-Tex building was built in 1902, originally for the John Deere Plow Company. Mcadams "In 1963, the company ran out of the fourth and fifth-floors of the Dal-Tex Building" Zapruder told the Warren Commission: "I thought I might take pictures from the window because my building is right next to the building where the alleged assassin was, and it's just across 501 Elm Street, but I figured - I may go down and get better pictures, and I walked down. According to Gregory Burnham: "In 1953 and 1954 a woman named, Jeanne LeGon worked side by side with Abraham Zapruder at a high end clothing design firm called, Nardis of Dallas. Jeanne LeGon designed the clothing and Abraham Zapruder cut the patterns and the material for her." In 1959 the partnership broke up when Jeanne LeGon married George De Mohrenschildt. Gregory Burnham also argues that Zapruder was an "active member of 2 CIA Proprietary Organizations: The Dallas Council On World Affairs and The Crusade For A Free Europe." The Oswald's spent time together in the Soviet Union during their "courtship" -- much if not most of that time was spent in the city of Minsk, which is where George DeMohrenshildt and his brother, Demitri Von Mohrenschildt. Abraham Zapruder's co-worker, Jeanne LeGon and her husband George DeMohrenschildt introduced Lee Oswald to the daughter of one of George DeMohrenshildt's close friends, Ruth Paine. Ruth Paine's husbands step-father, Arthur Young, collaborated with Lyndon Baines Johnson's personal pilot, Joseph Mashman, to develop the Bell Helicopter company. When appearing before the Warren Commission, Zapruder claimed he received $25,000 from the sale of the film to CIA agent C.D.Jackson and that he gave this money to the Firemen's and Policemen's Benevolence. However, when the contract was eventually published it showed that Zapruder received $150,000 for the eighteen-second film. A 32nd degree Mason, Zapruder was a Member of Temple Emanu-El Congregation. He died August 30, 1970 of stomach cancer. Sam Giancana According to the recently-declassified CIA "Family Jewels" documents, Giancana and Tampa/Miami Syndicate leader Santo Trafficante, Jr. were contacted in September 1960, about the possibility of an assassination attempt by a go-between from the CIA, Robert Maheu, after Maheu had contacted Johnny Roselli, a Mafia member in Las Vegas and Giancana's number-two man. Sam Giancana, acting boss for the Chicago crime family under Tony Accardo. Had helped Joe Kennedy and his son JFK win the election over Richard Nixon. George de Mohrenschildt George de Mohrenschildt was Oswalds Handler. He would visit his house every day. George de Mohrenschildt was son of a wealthy noble, born in Russia on 17th April, 1911. His father was of German origin, originally von Mohrenschildt. His father and uncle, ran the Branobel Oil Company in Baku on the coast of Caspian Sea. In 1915 the government of Nicholas II dispatched another uncle, Ferdinand von Mohrenschildt to Washington to plead for American intervention in the First World War. After the Russian Revolution his father, Sergius Alexander von Mohrenschildt, was imprisoned by the Bolsheviks but managed to escape. De Mohrenschildt reached the United States in 1938. He went to live with his older brother, Dimitri de Mohrenschildt and new sister-in-law Betty Hooker He found employment with the Shumaker company in New York and worked under Pierre Fraiss. In 1939 he went to work for Humble Oil, a company that was co-founded by Prescott Bush. During this period de Mohrenschildt met George H. W. Bush. According to Bush: "I first met him in the early 40s. He was an uncle to my Andover roommate Edward Hooker." He also met Jacqueline Bouvier, who called him "Uncle George" and would sit on his knee. After the Second World War de Mohrenschildt moved to Venezuela where he worked for Pantepec Oil, a company owned by the family of William F. Buckley. In 1950 he launched an oil investment firm with Edward Hooker with offices in New York City, Denver and Abilene. In 1952 De Mohrenschildt moved to Dallas where he worked for the oil millionaire, Clint Murchison. He joined the Dallas Petroleum Club and became a regular at Council on World Affairs meetings, an organization established by Neil Mallon. In 1957 George de Mohrenschildt met J. Walton Moore, the local CIA man in Dallas. According to Russ Baker, the two men had several meetings over the next few years. During this period he worked for a company called Cuban-Venezuelan Oil Voting Trust Company (CVOVT) that had been established by William Buckley Sr. During this period he got to know Jack Alston Crichton, who was one of several oil men who began negotiating with Fulgencio Batista, the military dictator of Cuba. According to Gregory Burnham George de Mohrenschildt was an "active member of 2 CIA Proprietary Organizations: The Dallas Council On World Affairs and The Crusade For A Free Europe." Other members included Abraham Zapruder, Clint Murchison, David Byrd, George H. W. Bush, Neil Mallon and Haroldson L. Hunt. In February, 1963 George de Mohrenschildt introduced Marina Oswald and Lee Harvey Oswald to Ruth Paine. On 24th April, 1963, Marina and her daughter went to live with Paine. Oswald rented a room in Dallas but stored some of his possessions in Ruth Paine’s garage. Ruth also helped Oswald to get a job at the Texas School Book Depository. On 5th September 1976 De Mohrenschildt sent a message to George H. W. Bush, who was at that time director of the CIA: "Maybe you will be able to bring a solution to the hopeless situation I find myself in. My wife and I find ourselves surrounded by some vigilantes; our phone bugged; and we are being followed everywhere. Either FBI is involved in this or they do not want to accept my complaints. We are driven to insanity by the situation. I have been behaving like a damn fool ever since my daughter Nadya died from (cystic fibrosis) over three years ago. I tried to write, stupidly and unsuccessfully, about Lee H Oswald and must have angered a lot of people I do not know. But to punish an elderly man like myself and my highly nervous and sick wife is really too much. Could you do something to remove the net around us? This will be my last request for help and I will not annoy you any more." Two months later George de Mohrenschildt was committed to a mental institution. He was taken to Parkland Hospital and underwent electroshock therapy. He was reportedly experiencing "difficulties with his memory". Dick Russell, The Man Who Knew Too Much (New York: Carroll and Graf, 1992), p. 280. In February 1977, Willem Oltmans, met George de Mohrenschildt at the library of Bishop College in Dallas, where he taught French. Oltmans later told the House Select Committee on Assassinations: "I couldn't believe my eyes. The man had changed drastically... he was nervous, trembling. It was a scared, a very, very scared person I saw. I was absolutely shocked, because I knew de Mohrenschildt as a man who wins tennis matches, who is always suntanned, who jogs every morning, who is as healthy as a bull." According to Willem Oltmans, he confessed to being involved in the assassination of John F. Kennedy. "I am responsible. I feel responsible for the behaviour of Lee Harvey Oswald... because I guided him. I instructed him to set it up." Oltmans claimed that de Mohrenschildt had admitted serving as a middleman between Lee Harvey Oswald and H. L. Hunt in an assassination plot involving other Texas oilmen, anti-Castro Cubans, and elements of the FBI and CIA. Oltmans told the HSCA: "He begged me to take him out of the country because they are after me." On 13th February 1977, Oltmans took de Mohrenschildt to his home in Amsterdam where they worked on his memoirs. Over the next few weeks de Mohrenschildt claimed he knew Jack Ruby and argued that Texas oilmen joined with intelligence operatives to arrange the assassination of John F. Kennedy. Willem Oltmans arranged for George de Mohrenschildt to meet a Dutch publisher and the head of Dutch national television. The two men then travelled to Brussels. When they arrived, Oltmans mentioned that an old friend of his, a Soviet diplomat, would be joining them a bit later for lunch. De Mohrenschildt said he wanted to take a short walk before lunch. Instead, he fled to a friend's house and after a few days he flew back to the United States. He later accused Oltmans of betraying him. Russ Baker suggests in his book Family of Secrets: "Perhaps, and this would be strictly conjecture, de Mohrenschildt saw what it meant that he, like Oswald, was being placed in the company of Soviets. He was being made out to be a Soviet agent himself. And once that happened, his ultimate fate was clear." The House Select Committee on Assassinations were informed of George de Mohrenschildt's return to the United States and sent its investigator, Gaeton Fonzi, to find him. Fonzi discovered he was living with his daughter in Palm Beach. However, Fonzi was not the only person looking for de Mohrenschildt. On 15th March 1977 he had a meeting with Edward Jay Epstein that had been arranged by the Reader's Digest magazine. Epstein offered him $4,000 for a four-day interview. On 27th March, 1977, George de Mohrenschildt arrived at the Breakers Hotel in Palm Beach and spent the day being interviewed by Epstein. According to Epstein, they spent the day talking about his life and career up until the late 1950s. Two days later Edward Jay Epstein asked him about Lee Harvey Oswald. As he wrote in his diary: "Then, this morning, I asked him about why he, a socialite in Dallas, sought out Oswald, a defector. His explanation, if believed, put the assassination in a new and unnerving context. He said that although he had never been a paid employee of the CIA, he had "on occasion done favors" for CIA connected officials. In turn, they had helped in his business contacts overseas. By way of example, he pointed to the contract for a survey of the Yugoslavian coast awarded to him in 1957. He assumed his "CIA connections" had arranged it for him and he provided them with reports on the Yugoslav officials in whom they had expressed interest." Epstein and de Mohrenschildt, broke for lunch and decided to meet again at 3 p.m. George De Mohrenschildt returned to his room where he found a card from Gaeton Fonzi, an investigator working for the House Select Committee on Assassinations. George De Mohrenschildt's body was found later that day. He had been shoot himself in the mouth. He had married the step-granddaughter of President Woodrow Wilson. On 11th May, 1978, his wife Jeanne de Mohrenschildt, gave an interview to the Fort Worth Star-Telegram, where she said that she did not accept that her husband had committed suicide. She also said that she believed Lee Harvey Oswald was an agent of the United States, possibly of the CIA, and that she was convinced he did not kill John F. Kennedy. She then went onto say: "They may get me too, but I'm not afraid... It's about time somebody looked into this thing." According to Gregory Burnham: "In September of 1976, George DeMohrenschildt was subjected to 9 electro-shock treatments at Parkland Hospital under the order given by one, Doctor DeLoach... first cousin of FBI Assisstant Director Cartha D. "Deke" DeLoach. His "doctor of record", Dr. Mendoza, ordered the administration of intravenous "drugs" upon DeMohrenschildt's being committed to Parkland Hospital for, "mental problems" - but, it was DeLoach that ordered the Electro-Shock Therapy. This episode occured during the time that George Bush was the Director of Central Intelligence and within weeks of DeMohrenshildt's having written a manuscript for a book entitled, "I Am A Patsy! I Am A Patsy!" which named names of various CIA and FBI personnel who framed Oswald to cover their tracks in the assassination of John F. Kennedy." Jackie Kennedy grew up calling George DeMohrenschildt, "Uncle George" -- as her mother Janet Auchincloss nearly married him. At one time, DeMohrenschildt actually was engaged to be married to Jackie's mother's sister. Testimony Of George S. De Mohrenschildt The testimony of George S. De Mohrenschildt was taken at 10 a.m. on April 22, 1964, at 200 Maryland Avenue N.E., Washington, D.C., by Mr. Albert E. Jenner, Jr., assistant counsel of the President's Commission. Dr. Alfred Goldberg, historian, was present: While we are on these children, let's cover, if we might, your present wife's daughter. What is her name? *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. Her original name was Jeanne LeGon, the same as my wife's. *Mr. JENNER. There is something indicating that her name was Elinor. *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. Yes. Jeanne Elinor LeGon--middle name Elinor. My wife being an ex-dancer, she was a ballerina, had a tremendous admiration for Eleanor Powell, and named her daughter's middle name after Eleanor Powell. She was also an admirer of Eleanor Roosevelt, but that is beside the point. *Mr. JENNER. Now---- *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. She changed her name---- *Mr. JENNER. Your daughter did? *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. Her daughter changed her name from Jeanne to Christiana, not to be confused with her mother. And the name is hard to pronounce. She changed it legally, herself, to Christiana LeGon. Later on, I understand she changed it to Christiana Bogoiavlensky--whatever I hear about it. *Mr. JENNER. Is your daughter married--is Christiana married? *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. Yes. *Mr. JENNER. To whom is she married? *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. She married Ragnar Kearton. *Mr. JENNER. And who is Ragnar Kearton? *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. Ragnar Kearton is a young man from California, from San Diego, Calif., whose mother I know, and whose father I don't know, but I understand he is vice president of Lockheed Aircraft Corp. And Ragnar is a well educated fellow, went to London School of Economics, but never graduated. He is a freelance writer, painter. To make a living I understand he works for Lockheed for awhile, and also he buys yachts, repairs them, fixes them up, and sells them. Lately they moved to Alaska, and have been living there. *Mr. JENNER. What is---- *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. Working for the Forestry Department. *Mr. JENNER. In Alaska? *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. Yes. *Mr. JENNER. Is Christiana also known as Christiana Valentina? *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. That I don't know. Never heard that name. *Mr. JENNER. After she married Kearton---- *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. They changed their name to--according to them--to make it known the fact that her father's name was Bogoiavlensky, and they do not want to deny the Russian heritage. So that she is very fond of her father, and she wanted his name to be incorporated in their name, and that was by mutual agreement. *Mr. JENNER. Is it your understanding that your wife's former husband, Robert LeGon, married your present wife, and after they were married, they--his name was then Robert Bogoiavlensky? *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. It is my understanding. *Mr. JENNER. And after they were married they changed their name to Le Gon? *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. I understand that when they came from China, they decided that the name was too difficult to pronounce, and they changed their name to Le Gon. I have always known her as Jeanne LeGon, my wife. She is still carrying that name professionally. She is well known--she is a well known designer, she has a name practically as a trademark. *Mr. JENNER. She met Mr. Bogoiavlensky in China? *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. Yes. This is all hearsay, of course, because I was not particularly--- *Mr. JENNER. She will tell us first-hand tomorrow. *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. I understand of her family--she also has Russian background. Her father was a director of the Far Eastern Railroad in China, and she was born in China and lived there. *Mr. JENNER. Harbin? *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. Yes, in Manchuria. Lived there until 1938. She came to the United States the same year I did. *Mr. JENNER. That is a pure coincidence? *Mr. De MOHRENSCHILDT. Yes. We lived right next to each other in New York, and didn't know each other- Bell Helicopter Arthur M Young International Trade Marts Jim Garrison prosecuted Clay Shaw on the charge that Shaw and a group of right-wing activists, including David Ferrie and Guy Banister, were involved in a conspiracy with elements of the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) in the John F. Kennedy assassination. After World War II Shaw had helped start the New Orleans International Trade Mart and became managing director. When Kennedy was assassinated, he was on his way to a luncheon at the Dallas International Trade Mart. 9/11 was the destruction of the Word Trade Centre in NYC, another name for the New York International Trade Mart. The London International Trade Mart was blown up in 1996 Docklands Bombing, a few years after it was built. International Trade Marts belong to the World Trade Centres Association. The 1939 World Fair in Queens, NY, named its grounds “world trade center” (Glanz & Lipton, 2003, p. 28). Under the Chairmanship of David Rockefeller, in 1959 the Downtown-Lower Manhattan Association initiated a mission to construct a permanent building to serve as the gathering place for all agencies and players of what Mr. Rockefeller saw as a coming explosion in international trade. To finance and build such a project, the Downtown-Lower Manhattan Association turned to the state agency, The Port Authority of New York and New Jersey, to review the feasibility of such a project. On March 10, 1961 the Port Authority issued a report that endorsed the feasibility of the David Rockefeller vision and justified it as a viable public project because it would serve as a catalyst for business growth, and increase employment and net revenue to the city from augmented economic activity. This conclusion did not pass without fierce opposition from other stakeholders. These were mostly the merchants in the proposed area who were to be displaced. It took a US Supreme Court decision in November 1963 to reaffirm the public purpose nature of the project before the construction of the World Trade Center could eventually begin in downtown New York City. A young man celebrating his 40th birthday on February 12, 1962 was told by his boss, Mr. Austin Tobin: “You are going to build the trade center”. That young man was Mr. Guy Tozzoli (Glanz & Lipton, 2003, p. 98). In April 1973, the World Trade Center, the dream of David Rockefeller, became a reality and his brother, the then Governor of the state of New York, Nelson Rockefeller, dedicated the 120-storeys each of the iconic dual structures known as the Word Trade Centers. They became an instant icon around the world. The World Trade Center would also represent something else. On the 77th floor of the North Tower, it would house the headquarters of the World Trade Centers Association. The Rockefeller vision was not just a building but a place where international business services would be provided; communication among related businesses would be facilitated; and a supportive network would be built, all as a means of bringing value to the city. It was equally important that structures would be set up to bring these services into reality just as the towers were taking shape. The essential relationship between a prominent building and support services to promote trade was conceived from the beginning and continues today in the 40-year life of the World Trade Centers Association. To make this happen, the Port Authority arranged a meeting in April 1968 in New Orleans. The purpose was to bring together like-minded cities in other parts of the USA and the world that saw the same benefits of the world trade center concept to consider ways to provide mutual assistance. The cities were: Amsterdam, Antwerp, New Orleans, New York, Paris, Rotterdam and Tokyo. The choice of New Orleans was in recognition of its status of operating the International House since 1945. The goals of the group were: 1. To promote international business relationships 2. To encourage mutual assistance and cooperation among its members 3. To foster increased participation in world trade by developing nations The result of this vision was the creation of the World Trade Centers Association that was incorporated in Delaware, USA on August 12, 1969 as a nonprofit organisation. Maurice Maeterlinck According to Peter Levenda, Maeterlinck was a mystic, Rosicrucian, Theosophist and Nobel prize winner. Elements of the Kennedy assassination are contained in his play, "The Cloud that Lifted'' from 1923. Dr Marys Monkey Similarities between Lincoln and Kennedy *Lincoln: elected to Congress 1846 *Lincoln: elected President 1860 *Lincoln: concerned with civil rights *Lincoln: wife lost a child while in Whitehouse *Lincoln: shot in the back of the head, next to wife *Lincoln: shot on a friday *Lincoln: shot in Ford Theatre *Lincoln: three named assassin, comprised of fifteen letters *Lincoln: Booth shot Lincoln in a theatre and fled to a warehouse *Lincoln: Booth killed before being tried *Lincoln: theories Booth was part of a conspiracy *Lincoln: successor Andrew Johnson, born 1808 *Kennedy: elected to Congress 1946. *Kennedy: elected president 1960. *Kennedy: concerned with civil rights. *Kennedy: wife lost a child while in Whitehouse. *Kennedy: secretary named Lincoln. *Kennedy: shot in the back of the head, next to wife. *Kennedy: shot on a friday. *Kennedy: shot in a Lincoln made by Ford. *Kennedy: three named assassin, comprised of fifteen letters. *Kennedy: Oswald shot Kennedy from a warehouse and fled to a theatre. *Kennedy: Oswald killed before being tried. *Kennedy: theories Oswald part of a conspiracy. *Kennedy: successor Lyndon Johnson, born 1908. Seven Days in May The Girl on the Stairs Lost Body As a result of the Files shot, Kennedys body had to be stolen from Dallas and taken to Washington, where it was officially lost for over an hour, altering the body to be tampered with. Operation 40 *Orlando Bosch *E. Howard Hunt *Frank Sturgis *Gerry Patrick Hemming *Guillermo Novo *Ignacio Novo *Pedro Diaz Lanz *Guillermo Hernández Cartaya *Nelson Rockefeller Chauncey Holt Phillip Twombly: Holt's CIA 'controller'. Vice President of Coca-Cola. Close friends with Richard Nixon and Donald Kendall (see below for relevance of this). Caifano: Marshall Caifano, underboss and enforcer for the Chicago crime family of Sam "Momo" Giancana and Tony Accardo. Caifano was convicted in 1964 of trying to extort $60,000 from Ray Ryan, an Indiana oil millionaire who testified against him. Ryan: Ray Ryan. Multi millionare, real estate developer, famous big gambler, Operated various CIA interests, like the Bermuda Dunes Airport near Palm Springs /Indio in California. He had been out of prison for five years when, in 1977, Ryan was killed by a bomb attached to his car. Pete: Peter Licavoli. Crime boss of Detroit, retired to the Grace Ranch in Tucson, AZ, which was used by the CIA as a base for covert operations. Richard Wilson: CIA agent in the New Orleans area. Momo: Nickname for Sam Giancana, acting boss for the Chicago crime family under Tony Accardo. Had helped Joe Kennedy and his son JFK win the election over Richard Nixon. Was then betrayed by JFK and RFK for breaking their promise to lay low on organized crime. Tony: Tony Materna, Howard Hughes associate, head of the The Los Angeles Stamps and Stationary Company. A CIA company. Hence Tony Materna was on the CIA payroll. George Butler and Carl Day: Dallas policemen, obviously also hidden assets on the CIA payroll. Carl Day was the man who ostensibly "found" and showed the Mannlicher Carcano to the press , the so called murder weapon used by "lone nut" Oswald. George: George Reynolds. CIA asset in the New Orleans area. Operated several CIA owned companies, mainly out of Lafayette, Louisiana, like the Achafalaya labor crew camps and the Cuban exile camp at Lake Pontrarchain, that was raided by the FBI in the fall of 1963. Handled Lee Harvey Oswald with Richard Wilson, Guy Bannister and David Atlee Phillips. Also worth a mention: Donald Kendall: CEO of Pepsi-cola, friend of Phillip Twombly. Close friends with George H. Bush and Vladimir Putin. Member of the George Bush Foundation. See relevance below. Also: Mt Kenya Safari Club, Salton Sea Marina, Desert Bermuda Development, Jamaica Sands, The Mirador (hotel), Airport opertaions: All real estate properties owned or fronted by Ray Ryan, partly funded by the CIA. "upcoming bottling convention in Dallas" : The Pepsico bottling convention held in Dallas on november 21, 1963. Nixon, Twombly and Kendall attended. In fact it was a cryptonym, a codeword for the JFK assassination planned (and executed) the next day. This bottling convention was the reason that JFK's luncheon was rerouted to the second choice of place: The Trade Mart, which route led him through Dealey Plaza. Cubans linked to the murder *Che Guevara *Manuel Artime *Juan Almeida *Harry Enrique Ruiz Williams *Haynes Johnson Steven Ruth While looking for evidence of Byrd’s involvement at the Venice Airport we unearthed, in the archives of the Mary Ferrell Foundation, in an FBI folder marked JFK VOLUME XV from the House Select Committee on Assassinations, an intriguing police report. Stephen Ruth, a suspected CIA Agent, had flown to Cuba in 1969 on a mission to assassinate one of “four or five” of the men then still alive who had been part of the Kennedy assassination “hit team.” The police report, from Sheriff Geoff Monge of Sarasota County, dated Dec 6 1978, was addressed to the FBI's Tampa office. The subject: "Assassination of President John F. Kennedy." In the report, Monge states he has recently learned that "Stephen Ruth, arrested several years earlier on a burglary charge, had been the passenger on an airplane that crashed in Cuban territory in...early 1970." The day after Ruth was arrested, according to the memo, "Ruth contacted Corporal Lynn Taylor of the Sarasota Sheriff's office Venice Office. At that time Ruth was suspected of trafficking in narcotics... had spent some time in jail in Cuba... and on his release returned to Venice Florida." Ruth told Corporal Taylor that his true mission in Cuba had been to “do away with an individual who was incarcerated in a Cuban prison, one of five persons involved in the assassination of President John F. Kennedy.” "Corporal Taylor asked Ruth if he had done what he was sent there to do. Ruth replied that the job had been done. "According to Ruth, within five years he would have some nice cars and as much money as he needed." Corporal Taylor advised that he had the feeling Ruth was inferring he had been sent there by the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA.)" Billy Lovelady Billy Nolan Lovelady was working on the sixth floor of 411 Elm (the TSBD) installing flooring on November 22 1963. He had worked there in various rolls for 2 years. He died in 1979 during the HSCA hearings. Harry J Dean In 1975 Harry Dean claimed he had been an undercover agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. In 1962 he infiltrated the John Birch Society. He later reported that John Harbin Rousselot and General Edwin Walker had hired two gunman, Eladio del Valle and Loran Hall, to kill President John F. Kennedy. Nigel Turner's "Guilty Men" Nigel Turner's documentary "The Men Who Killed Kennedy: The Guilty Men" was shown on the History Channel in 2003 and was rescinded after Bill Moyers complained about its accuracy. Relying heavily on claims by Ed Tatro, Turner identifies "The Guilty Men" as Lyndon Johnson, Clint Murchison, Edward Clark, John Connally, J. Edgar Hoover, and Mac Wallace. Billie Sol Estes In 1984, Billie Sol Estes claimed that Lyndon Johnson had ordered the killings of several people including JFK and Johnson's own sister Josefa. "Mr. Estes is willing to testify that LBJ ordered these killings, and that he transmitted his orders through Cliff Carter to Mac Wallace, who executed the murders." http://home.earthlink.net/~sixthfloor/estes.htm The Estes list: # Henry Marshall -- "a local agricultural official, had begun investigating one of Johnson's illegal sources of funding... Billie Sol Estes's misappropriation of federal cotton allotment funds" # George Krutilek -- accountant for Billie Sol Estes # Ike Rogers and his secretary # Harold Orr -- business associate of Estes, indicted along with Estes on fraud charges # Coleman Wade -- business associate of Estes, indicted along with Estes on fraud charges # Josefa Johnson -- Lyndon Johnson's sister # John Douglas Kinser -- allegedly was having affairs with Josepha Johnson and Mac Wallace's wife # President J. F. Kennedy http://www.spartacus.schoolnet.co.uk/JFKkrutilek.htm http://www.spartacus.schoolnet.co.uk/JFKkinser.htm "In 1984, when Estes first alleged Johnson’s involvement in the assassination, it probably had everything to do with promoting Billie Sol, his just published autobiography, and nothing to do with reality." http://www.washingtondecoded.com/site/2004/04/shame-on-the-hi.html Mac Wallace Ed Tatro on the trial for killing Kinser: Malcom Wallace is found guilty of first degree murder, but through influence of Lyndon Johnson, Malcom Wallace receives a five-year suspended sentence. Lyndon Johnson was able to get his man out of first-degree murder. Fingerprint expert Nathan Darby determined an unidentified fingerprint found "on the 6th floor of the Texas schoolbook depository building by the southeast corner window" to be a match for Malcom Wallace, whose prints were on record from the Kinser trial. Darby: There's no question about it. They matched. Walt Brown: Now, the fingerprint in question came from a cardboard box in the sniper's nest in the Texas School Book Depository. Fingerprints do not last long on cardboard, so it's fair to say that either Malcom Wallace was wandering around there for no purpose or he was in that sniper's nest on November 22nd. Edward Clark Barr McClellan: Clark could, and did, arrange for people to be killed. He arranged for money to be laundered... John Coates and I started talking, and in the course of it, John told me, if the truth be told, Edward Clark arranged the assassination of Kennedy. Bobby Baker Ed Tatro: Bobby Baker was the secretary of the Senate Majority... If somebody wanted to get a military contract and they wanted influence of Lyndon Jonhson to help them, they had to pay off Bobby Baker who would then pay off Lyndon Johnson. It's the world of bribes. Bobby Baker was involved in a call girl service. He was involved in real estate schemes. He was involved in dealings with organized crime. He was in dealings with oil men, particularly Clint Murchison ... Lyndon Baines Johnson, if Robert Kennedy had his way, would not only not be on the 1964 ticket as the vice presidential candidate, but he would go to jail for the corruption he was involved with. D. H. Byrd was an underboss for Murchison. He was a Del Charro regular. He owned the Texas School Book Depository. He also founded the Civil Air Patrol, which was a kind of military organization, and Lee Harvey Oswald was a member of the Civil Air Patrol. Another associate of Murchison at the time was Bobby Baker. Bobby Baker was in trouble with the scandals and he was in all kinds of business deals with Murchison and many of them were illegal. So Murchison was concerned that Baker and that corruption would lead to his door and maybe not only would Baker go to jail and Lyndon go to jail but maybe Murchison would go to jail. J. Edgar Hoover Madeleine Brown and May Newman recall that a party was held for J. Edgar Hoover at Clint Murchison's house the day before Kennedy's assassination. According to Brown, Lyndon Johnson showed up unexpectedly, and the three men went into a back room for a private discussion. According to Brown, Johnson would deny being part of the assassination but would blame it on "the oil people" and "the intelligence." Interference with the investigation Nigel Turner: After the assassination, Cliff Carter, Johnson's aide, made repeated calls from the White House to the District Attorney in Dallas, Henry Wade. He was instructed to look no further than Oswald for the guilty man. There was no conspiracy. A similar call was made to the Attorney General of Texas, Waggoner Carr. Ed Tatro: Then we have Lyndon Johnson himself calling the chief of homicide, Will Fritz, who is really doing the dirt work as far as interrogating Oswald and trying to get to the bottom of this case. He calls him and tells him, "You have your man. You have your man. Let it go at that." Lyndon Johnson is trying to control what is going on with the investigation of the assassination of President Kennedy from Washington, DC with crucial figures in the case. Order to kill Lee Harvey Oswald Nigel Turner: The late Doctor Charles Crenshaw{sp?} experienced the new President's controlling hand. He was in the operating theater at Parkland Hospital with his colleagues working to save Oswald's life after Jack Ruby had shot him. He was urgently called to the phone in an adjoining office. Crenshaw: I picked up the phone and it was there I heard this voice like thunder that stated, "This is the President, Lyndon B. Johnson," and he asked, "How is the accused assassin doing?" I was so startled the thing I could say is "He's holding his own. He's lost a large amount of blood." He said, "Would you take a message to the chief operating surgeon?" It was more of an order than a question. I said, "Yes sir." He said, "there is a man in the room. I would like for him to take a death-bed confession." And all of a sudden, the phone went off. Hospital switchboard operator Phyllis Bartlett confirmed that Johnson had made a call to Crenshaw. Etc Governor Connally was shot during the assassination of JFK, making his inclusion in the guilty list seem questionable. Barr McClellan wrote the book "Blood, Money, and Power: How LBJ killed JFK", was a partner in Edward Clark's law firm, and is the father of Scott McClellan. Madeleine Brown claims Johnson is the father of her child. She had previously accused attorney Jesse Ragsdale of fathering her child, and she was convicted in 1989 of forging two wills. http://dperry1943.com/ragsdale.html Walt Brown has debunked competing JFK assassination theories. http://www.mashpedia.com/videoplayer.php?q=ufFa5xBYPd0 KGB investigation From a 1966 FBI document: REACTION OF SOVIET AND COMMUNIST PARTY OFFICIALS TO THE ASSASSINATION OF PRESIDENT JOHN F. KENNEDY, http://www.indiana.edu/~oah/nl/98feb/jfk.html#d1 On September 16, 1965, this same source reported that the KGB Residency in New York City received instructions approximately September 16, 1965, from KGB headquarters in Moscow to develop all possible information concerning President Lyndon B. Johnson's character, background, personal friends, family, and from which quarters he derives his support in his position as President of the United States. Our source added that in the instructions from Moscow, it was indicated that "now" the KGB was in possession of data purporting to indicate President Johnson was responsible for the assassination of the late President John F. Kennedy. KGB headquarters indicated that in view of this information, it was necessary for the Soviet Government to know the existing personal relationship between President Johnson and the Kennedy family, particularly between President Johnson and Robert and "Ted" Kennedy. This has been used to claim "the KGB concluded Lyndon Johnson orchestrated the assassination of John Kennedy." Other Alliance for Progress In an interview with William Law and Mark Sobel in 2005, Gene Wheaton claimed that Carl Jenkins and Rafael Quintero were both involved in the assassination of John F. Kennedy. Resources http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2b70OKzL1M&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E71JOLPGV6I&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hL1FNhZlOs0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPdviZbk-XI References Category:All